It's My Life
by NeoMaxiZoomDweebie14
Summary: The day Darry gets called to his bosses office he's in for a big suprise. A suprise that he never expected and that will change his life forever. Title may change
1. Meet Robin

_Author's Note_

_Alright guys here's the story I promised you. It was what I had in store for **I Now Know**, but because of the split responce I'm starting this one. So I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Darry lifted his hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was a hot day out, and he was working hard. His day was almost over though. It was nearly two o'clock and he got off at six. He went back to work. He was thinking about various things. Bills, his brothers, school almost being over, just a bunch of different things. He was thinking about so much he didn't even hear someone call his name.

"Curtis!" A man called. Darrel looked down at him. "Boss wants to see you!"

A million different thoughts rush through Darry's mind. What could the boss want to see him about? What is good? Bad? Was he getting fired? Did something happen to one of his brothers? He climbed down off of the roof he was working on and quickly made his way to his bosses office. He knocked on the door quickly before entering.

"You wanted to see me?" Darry asked. His boss looked up from what he was doing.

"Ah yes Darrel." He said standing up and walking around to the other side of his desk and over to Darry. "I have something to show you."

"Show me, sir?" He asked confused as he led Darry to the other side of the room.

"Yes." He said and stopped in front of some chairs. Sitting in one of those chairs was a little girl. She had dark brown hair that fell in curls down to her shoulders, and a small bow in her hair. She wore a pretty pink dress, with white tights, and black shoes. She stared up at the two of them with big brown eyes. "Does this belong to you?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Excuse me?" I said looking from the little girl to my boss.

"A woman came in with her asking for you. I went to check if you were working and she was gone." He sounded irratated.

"Are you sure, sir? I've never seen her in my life." Mr. Roberts was angry. And Darry could see that.

"Well you have the rest of the day to figure out what to do with her." Mr. Roberts said and stalked off to his desk.

Darry was confused and relieved. He was glad that he wasn't getting fired, and that nothing had happened to his brothers. But he had no idea why someone would come looking for him with this little girl. Darry bent down so he was closer to her level. That's when he noticed she had something pinned to her jacket.

He reached over and unpinned the envolope from her jacket. She sat there quietly holding onto a doll and swinging her legs back and forth. Darry opened then envolope and pulled out the paper that was inside.

It was a birth certificate. Darry looked it over. "Robin Elaine Curtis. 7 pounds 2 onces. April 20th, 1962. Mother, JoAnne Marie Parker." Darry stopped. He stared at the paper in shock. "Father, Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr.?" He read. This couldn't be. He couldn't have a daughter! Especially one who was four years old! This couldn't be right. He dated JoAnne when he was 16 years old!

But then something clicked. That was the reason she moved away! How could he have been so stupid! He should have suspected something when she moved and her family stayed here. It was so obvious now. He should have seen it! But why didn't she tell him? He could have done something. Couldn't he? His parents would have freaked, haveing a baby at sixteen. They probably wouldn't have been all that mad, the would have been disapointed. They would have been disapointed in him, but they wouldn't have loved him any less, and they would have loved to have a granddaughter.

He stood up and looked at the little girl, his daughter. "Robin." He said and she looked up at him. "C'mon lets go."

She slid down off of the chair with her doll, and a small backpack on. Darry started for the door only to realize Robin was not behind him. He looked at her and she looked over to two suitcases that sat on the floor next to her feet. "Right." Darry walked over and picked the suitcases up and walked towards the door again. Robin followed and stayed close to him. She looked all around as they walked through the job site and to Darry's truck.

Darry put her suitcases in the bed of his truck before opening the door. He lifted Robin up into the back seat and helped her strap in. He closed the door and got into the truck and started for home.

Robin hadn't said a word yet, but she seemed confortable around Darry. Or at least he thought she was anyway. He looked at her in the rear view mirror. She was playing with the doll she had in her hands. She looked up, "Where are we going?" She asked.

Darry was suprised when he heard her voice and almost didn't know what to say. "We're going home." He said. She seemed satisfied with that answer and continued playing wit her doll.

"Will mommy be there?" She asked and it almost broke Darry's heart. Darry hadn't hear from JoAnne since he was sixteen years old. He didn't even know where she lived.

"No, mommy's not gonna be there." He said. It didn't seem to phase her though. Her attention was still on her doll, like it was a normal day for her.

"When will we see her again?" Robin asked casually. Darry truely didn't know how to answer that. How was he suppose to explain this all to a four year old? He didn't even understand it himself!

Finally he spoke. "I dunno, Robin." He said truthfully. "I don't know."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well that was chapter one. Tell me what ya think. I already have the next few chapters written and I'll try and update as soon as possiable. Reviews and suggestions welcome. :)_


	2. Meet Twobit

Darry opened the front door to his run down house. Robin slowly followed him inside her eyes looking all around, taking everything in. It was much smaller than her grandmother's house, and from what she could see it didn't have and upstairs. But unlike her grandmother's house it did have a more friendly feeling. It wasn't all clean and proper looking; it looked like people actually lived in it. She gazed upon the pictures that hung on the walls. Everyone looked so happy in the pictures. She could even pick Darry out in some of the pictures. There were definitely no pictures like this a Grandmother's house. She liked it here already.

The living room was littered with dirty plates, empty beer bottles, and various other things. It made Darry wish he made the boys clean up after themselves. Robin didn't seem to mind though, she seemed fasinated by everything. That's a good thing right?

"C'mon Robin," He said picking her bags up "You can put you things down here."

Robin turned to follow Darry down the hallway. He led her to a bedroom at the end of the hall. The room was sort of bare, there was a bed, a dresser, and a desk. It didn't look like anyone had been in there in a while. Darry set her bags down and walked over to the window to open the shades. The light poured in letting them see everything clearly. Robin looked over to the desk and the two pictures that sat upon it.

She walked over and climbed up onto the chair and grabbed one of the pictures. "Who's this?" She asked.

Darry walked over and looked at the picture. He smiled a little, "That's your Uncle Sodapop."

"Uncle Sodapop." She repeated slowly staring intently at the picture, tracing a small finger over the image leaving a small trail through the thin layer of dust. Slowly she lifted her head looking up at Darry, amazement gleaming in her tiny eyes. "He has a horse!?"

A low chuckle escaped Darry's lips as he looked down at her. "No," He said shaking his head a smirk now resting on his lips. "It wasn't his exactly." Her tiny eyebrow quirked, a confused look spreading across her face. Darry chuckled again. "I wasn't his, but it liked him better than it's owner." He tried to explain.

A moment later her face had the happy amazed look back on it. "What's her name?" She asked looking back to the horse again.

"His name was Mickey Mouse." He said looking back down at the picture again.

Her little head snapped up her curls bouncing around, a broad smile on her face. "Mickey Mouse? I love Mickey Mouse!" She said with a giggle placing the picture back on the desk and grabbing the next one. She stared at it longer than she did the other one, looking at all the faces that were stranger to her. Darry let her look for a moment before peaking over her shoulder to look at the picture himself. She raised her head and pointed to one of that faces.

"That's you." She said happily, proud of herself for correctly identifying someone.

Darry grinned nodding his head. "Yep," He assured her looking back at the picture of him and his brothers.

Her small finer moved across the glass and rested now on a new face. "Uncle Sodapop?" She said sounding less sure than before.

Darry nodded again "Uh huh," He said pointing now to the boy in the middle, his youngest brother. "And that's Uncle Ponyboy." He answered her unspoken question.

"Uncle Ponyboy." She repeated again as she had when he told her Sodapop's name. She stared at the picture again running her finger through the dust making lines and swirls all across it. She seemed to like the pictures. Darry walked across the small room to where he'd laid her bags. He picked them up off the floor, ready to put things away when he heard the front door slam. His head turned slowly towards the bedroom door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin's head snap up, startled. She turned her head looking over at him a questioning look on her face.

"Dar?!" The voice called out from the living room. _Who else would it be?_Darry thought shaking his head. Robin had placed the photograph back onto the desk and was now standing on the chair. Darry went to help her off of it only to find she didn't want to let go. So he held onto her carrying her out onto the living room.

"Darry!? You home?!" He called again as Darry and Robin reached the living room. He heard shuffling in the kitchen and figured Two-bit was rummaging through the ice box, most likely for a beer. A second later the ice box swung shut and Two-bit popped the top off his beer as he headed towards the living room. He opened his mouth to call for Darry again and stopped dead in his tracks. He cocked a brow in his infamous way and stared at the sight before him. Confusion, wonder, and amazement spread across his face.

"What the h-" He started but Darry gave him a warning look not to finish his sentence. Robin looked from Two-bit to Darry before burying her head in her hands and then his shoulder.

"Darry?" Two-bit asked confused.

"This is Robin," He said with an _I'll explain later_ look. It took him a moment before he found the right words to say, and he went with the simplest version. "She's my daughter."

In the years Darry had known Two-bit never once had he seen him speechless until now. Two-bit's jaw dropped and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked from Darry to Robin who every few seconds peaked through her fingers over at Two-bit before hiding her face again. He closed his mouth after a second realizing it was just hanging open. His face relaxed and he looked up from Robin to Darry. "Wow," He said barely at a whisper. The shocked seemed to be wearing off now. His face was back to it's normal goofy look and he caught Robin peaking out at him.

Two-bit smirked his lopsided smirk. "Hey Robin," He said tilting his head and looking at her. "I'm Two-bit."

Slowly Robin raised her head and looked at him carefully. She didn't say anything for a few minutes until she caught sight of his shirt. A smile spread across her face fast as ever. Two-bit cocked his brow and noticed she was looking at his shirt. "You like Mickey Mouse?" He asked.

That was all it took. She shook her head, her grin from ear to ear. "Nope." She said simply "I _love_ Mickey Mouse."

Two-bit laughed his trademark laugh as Robin wiggled in Darry's arms until he set her down. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was off down to the room that was now hers. Not a minute later she was back and holding a Mickey Mouse doll in her hands. "See?" She said walking right up to Two-bit and holding the stuffed animal up for him to see.

"Well look at that." Two-bit said looking down at her still grinning. "I have the same exact one at home!"

Robin giggled and shook her head "Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!" He argued a slight laugh escaping his lips. He turned in his place a bit as if he were going to walk to the door. "I'll go home and get it."

She giggled again and shook her head. "No, no."

Darry grinned watching the two of them together. He should have know from the minute she'd mentioned liking Mickey that her and Two-bit would get along wonderfully. He didn't listen to much of their conversation but a few minutes later she had grabbed Two-bit's hand and was dragging him into the living room. He was glad to see she was adjusting. The only bad thing was he didn't know exactly how long she'd be staying. Of course he wanted her that wasn't the question. In the shot amount of time they'd spent together he already felt a bond between the two of them. There was no denying her either, she looked too much like him. It was a matter of time before JoAnne changed her mind and came right back to get her. It's been four years! Four years since Robin was born, how could she just give her up now. Unless, he thought. Unless she _didn't_give her up. Darry shuttered at the thought. Nothing could have happened to JoAnne. No, he would have been notified or something like that. They wouldn't just drop her off at his work!

He ran a hand through his hair trying to clear his thoughts. He looked over at his daughter and Two-bit playing in the living room just as Two-bit glanced up. "I'm gonna go put her stuff away." He said. Two-bit nodded and turned his attention back to playing what ever game Robin had thought up. Darry turned and headed back down the hallway to what was now his daughters bedroom.


End file.
